


The Virtual Declaration

by CollistaForest



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollistaForest/pseuds/CollistaForest
Summary: Written from Tumblr user Kosonah's idea aboit the dead comming back as their pre-game selves for chapter six!





	The Virtual Declaration

This was already unbelievable for him to even  _ begin  _ to comprehend. They all  _ died.  _ They're  _ gone _ . He, personally, investigated their dead bodies, each surrounded in a pool or puddle of their own blood.

 

Except Miu of course, who was almost acting like her normal self. However, anyone who spent five minutes around her could tell the difference.

 

Whenever she was degraded or told off, Miu Iruma would cower in fear, cry about how she was trying to help. However, the Miu Iruma next to him did not have that aspect at all. It was almost as if she would grow  _ bolder  _ when yelled at.

 

It is unsettling, to say the least. Terrifying at most.

 

She wasn't the only one to change, however.

 

Rantaro Amami seemed to lose his mysterious aura, acting like a normal human who was pulled into uncertain circumstances.

 

Kaede Akamatsu left behind her love, giving off the feeling of hatred towards man.

 

Ryoma Hoshi no longer felt the loss of one he held dear, now he is contempt with how he is living, if currently shocked at the moment.

 

Kirumi Tojo still appeared stoic, just not with the undying urge to help others with their own simple tasks. Emotionless, she leaned against the podium as if bored.

 

Angie Yonaga no longer followed a god. Or perhaps, she never did. She didn't care about “Divine Beings” or anything concerning Atua. Neither was she her happy-go-lucky self they've gotten used to.

 

Tenko Chabishira never took a second glance at Himiko. Tenko didn't appear to know anything about Neo-Aikido or a “Master”. The only thing she could talk about was toothpaste and… mostly, she was just screaming. She seemed to,be quite the scaredy-cat.

 

Korekiyo Shinguji wore a different type of mask than what we had gotten used to. It was just a regular surgical mask. He wasn't talkative, either. The only thing he's said in the past half oir is something along the lines of, “Oh, we meet again.”

 

Gonta Gokuhara no longer referred to himself in the third person, he wasn't smiley and happy either. At least he still knew a few things about bugs.

 

Kaito Momota… he's changed quite a fair bit. No longer was the unending spouts of hope and teamwork. He only wanted bloodshed and the destruction of every single being in the room… We had Gonta tie him to a chair for now.

 

Kokichi Ouma. We never understood him in the first place, and now we don't understand him at all. Gone was the pranks and masks and lies. Here, in front of all of us, stood a young boy, fearful for his life. He seemed to be anxious and jumpy in his unseen till now gakuran. His eyes darted around the room frequently to assert threats. He cowered when Tenko leaned too close. He shrinked when someone addressed him.

 

At least, the only familiar thing was his hand, still bandaged from when we played the knife game together.

 

Still, they shouldn't be back. The eleven of them  _ should  _ be dead. And it isn't that Shuichi Saihara is ungrateful to see his friends again, honestly, he loves this chance to see everyone after they've died. It's just…

 

This should not be happening. This could not possibly, in any way shape or form, be happening.

 

Though, he figures that is what they've been trying to explain to him for a while now. They've all been talking and he's just been tuning all but their actions out.

 

He can't help but stare into the lovely familiar purple eyes of Kokichi Ouma, which aren't familiar at all. Shuichi Saihara can clearly see the letter V in each of his newly brought back classmate's right eye, as well as a 3 in their left.

 

He can't help focusing on the eyes. The eyes, which should be impossible. It should be impossible for  _ numbers  _ and  _ letters  _ to appear in someone's eyes, much less twelve of his classmates!

 

Oh, he might've forgot to mention this tiny detail. Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Cosplayer, has been unmasked as the mastermind around an hour or so ago. Not that important, moving along.

 

Well, no. That was a lie. A lie the purple-eyed liar would've appreciated. If he wasn't talking in his mind, or the liar still had his other personality.

 

Now, we've been wasting too much time in Shuichi Saihara's head. Shouldn't we pay attention now, dearie?

 

“But… How are you here? I th-thought your h-head was knocked in b-by a shot?” Himiko, having been shaking for at least twenty minutes now, let the words almost quiver out of her mouth.

 

Rantaro, instead of answering, looked over to the slightly-more-shaking Ouma. Staring in Rantaro's eyes for almost a minute, he sighed and started talking,

 

“L-Listen! We… We never really died! We are in a Virtual Reality TV show named Dangan Ronpa!”

 

Now,  _ that's  _ a shocker. Looking over to Tsumugi, she confirmed.

 

“Yup! We're all apart of a widely known TV show! Actually, we all are contenders of the 53rd season! In reality, all 16 of us are safely within a Team Dangan Ronpa funded hospital room!”

 

“But, of this is a virtual world… how did…” Shuichi was still trying to wrap his head around all of this. What  _ are  _ they now? What happened to him before he arrived. By the earlier investigation, it turned out to be that everyone came here willingly. Why? What was his reason for coming  _ willingly  _ to a death game? What happened to him before he came here? What was his previous life? What happened to before he came to Dangan Ronpa? What happened to his memories?

 

“How did they die? How did they suffer? Well, they mostly spent a few days in the real world before we dropped them back in here, why don't you ask them how they suffered yourself?” The Mastermind, Tsumugi, leaned forward onto her podium, almost mirroring Kirumi. She smiled and snuckered and seemed so  _ unusually.  _ She held almost no resemblance to her former self. Herself, before today. Before these past couple of hours.

 

“No, I'm not going to ask something so-”

 

"It was… weird.” Ryoma spoke up, as if in a trance of sorts. “I was picking up tennis balls, then I was asleep. Then I had water in my lungs, then I woke up.” He was placid, more than when he was alive within the game.

 

“Y-You felt every… everything?!” Himiko cried. She cried and cried and wanted to see Tenko again. She  _ could  _ see Tenko again, she was with in reach. She was five steps away yet she didn't remember her. Tenko gave no mind to Himiko, and Himiko didn't know how to react or How to feel about it. She didnt know how to react to  _ any  _ of it.

 

“Yeah… but I wasn't the worst one here. If you wanna know how  _ bad  _ it hurt, talk to the boy who have every single molecule of his being crushed.” Bringing the attention to Ouma, Kaito grinned wildly.

 

“It was  _ amazing,  _ having the feeling of crushing the little twerp to a  _ pulp.  _ Even though this personality wasn't the one who squashed the bug, this body was definitely the one to do it! That stupid camcorder didn't record sound, but that means you guys missed the pleasure of hearing the bug scream out in pain! Let me tell you, he screams loud for such a short kid! I'm surprised no one heard his death ple-”

 

Not wanting to hear more of  _ that,  _ Miu smacked Kaito upside the head. Multiple times. Then, she undid her orange-plaid bow and used it to cover Kaito's mouth.

 

“I… can't say I remember the hydrologic press, because I don't. But once I woke up, I couldn't move. I laid in a hospital bed for a bit over two days before they brought me back here. I'm afraid… I'm afraid that if I go back into the real world… I won't be able to walk for a while, if at all. I may never walk again for something I can't remember… I can't remember, but apparently I did plan…” Kokichi, shaking, barely standing, spoke with the least amount of confidence Shuichi has ever heard from the other.

 

To say Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader was an enigma is an understatement. However, now that even  _ he  _ cannot remember what he has done, no one couldn't possibly know.

 

Also, it's not right to mush together this Kokichi with the Supreme Leader. It's borderline obvious that they are two different people. One has a life outside of the killing game, and the other only exists within it.

 

But… now that he's thinking about it. Why did Kokichi audition for the killing game? Why did any of them?

 

This is going to be a long trial...


End file.
